naruciakfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sharingan
Sharingan (写 輪 眼, znaczy dosłownie "Kopiujące Oko", czyli (Viz) "Lustro Oka") jest dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, które pojawia się w niektórych członków klanu Uchiha. Podczas gdy jego uprawienia były najpierw widoczne u Kaguyi, jego prawdziwa forma pierwsza objawia się w Indrze, najwcześniejszego przodka klanu Uchiha, a później został uznany za jednego z trzech wilkich Dōjutsu (三大 瞳 術, San Daidōjutsu, znaczy dosłownie "technika trzech wielkich oczu"), wraz z Byakuganem i Rinneganem. Sharingan jest również nazywany "niebiańskim okiem" (天 眼, Tengan), ze względu na wiele możliwości, które otrzymali od użytkownika. Tobirama Senju definuje ją jako "oko, które odzwierciedla serce" (心 を 写 す 瞳, Kokoro wo utsusu Hitomi). Umiejętności Sharingan składa się z dwóch części: "Oko Wnikliwości" (洞察 眼, Dōsatsugan) oraz "Hipnotyzujące Oko" (催眠 眼, Saimingan). Pierwsze uprawienie Sharingana jest w stanie zobaczyć przepływ czakry. Sam Sharingan daje kolor czakrze, umożliwiając władanie odróżnianie. Są również w stanie stwierdzić, czy dana osoba byłoby nieprawidłowa. Drugim najbardziej widoczną umiejętnościom Sharingana udzielającą użytkownikowi niesamowitą jasność percepcji, pozwalając im łatwo rozpoznawać genjutsu i różne formy czakry, choć nie w takim stopniu jak Byakugan. Również pozwala użytkownikowi wybranie na subtelne szczegóły, umożliwiając im na czytanie ruchów warg lub coś naśladowania ruchy ołówków. W anime, Sharingan jest w stanie zobaczyć przez gęstą mgłę i inne wizje osłabienie ekranów. Jak ewoluuje Sharingan, zyskuje więcej Tomoe, umiejętność ta obejmuje możliwość śledzenia szybko poruszające się obiekty, zanim w końcu daje pewną ilość umiejętności predykcyjnych dla użytkownika, co pozwala im zobaczyć obraz atakującego następny ruch od najmniejszego napięcia mniejszy w organizmie i kontratak lub unik bez straconego ruchu. Jednakże, mimo że użytkownik może w stanie zobaczyć atak lub wiedzą, że nadchodzi, ich ciało nie zawsze mają czas reakcji. Trzecią i najbardziej znaną umiejętnością Sharingana jest to, że daje użytkownikowi możliwość kopiowania prawie każdą technikę, że on lub ona świadkowie, oprócz innych technik Kekkei Genkai. Użytkownik może zapamiętać ninjutsu, genjutsu i taijutsu z bliskiej doskonałej dokładności, co pozwala użytkownikowi na korzystanie z technik, jak własne, a nawet zmodyfikować je do tworzenia własnych nowych technik, podobnie jak Sasuke Uchiha w Shishi Rendan. W celu odtworzenia skopiowanej techniki, jednak trzeba mieć niezbędne umiejętności i zdolności do ich wykonania. Doskonałym przykładem jest mark Rocka Lee. Podczas gdy Sasuke był w stanie skopiować niektóre z posunięć Lee, włożyli dużo bardziej znaczące obciążenie dla niego, ponieważ on nie trenował tak bardzo jak Lee. Oprócz fizycznych umiejętności i technik Kekkei Genkai, Sharingan nie może odtworzyć techniki zależy od innych czynników, taki jak przywołanie, że użytkownik nie ma podpisanego kontraktu. Ostatecznie powszechnie stosowana umiejętność Sharingana jest zdolna do indukowania unikalną formę hipnozy, które obejmuje co sugeruje, działania i myśli do przeciwnika poprzez genjutsu oddanych przez prosty kontakt wzrokowy między obiema stronami. Bardziej zaawansowani użytkownicy Sharingana może mieć zdolność hipnozy jeszcze dalej do momentu, w którym silne przywołuje Mandę, a nawet rozkładające zwierzę może być kontrolowane ostatnio uważane określając cechy; jednak tylko Madara i Obito Uchiha osiągnęli ten wyczyn. Stwierdzono przez Madarę Uchihę, że zwierzęta były niewolnikami tych, z błogosławionymi oczami. Kiedy to zostało wykorzystane przeciwko Mandzie i Kuramie, ich oczy przyjął wzór Tomoe z użytkowników Sharingana, podczas gdy byli pod hipnotyzującym wpływem. W podobny sposób można wprowadzić podświadomość danego jinchūrikiego do skutecznego tłumienia czakry ogoniastej bestii. Podczas tej kontroli może być całkowita, gdy używane na pojedynczej tarczy, gdy rzucone na kilka różnych, staje się coraz trudniejsze do utrzymania kontroli, dając szansę na silniejsze cele jak ogoniaste bestie, aby tymczasowo uwolnić się w niektórych przypadkach. Hipnotyzująca zdolność w połączniu z innymi aspektami Sharingana może pojawić się u użytkownika mogący zobaczyć przyszłość. Po pierwsze, użytkownik musi doskonale naśladować każdy ruch sprawiający, że ich przeciwnik i ewentualnie swoich myśli i słów dzięki uważnej obserwacji. Potem sugeruje akcję do przeciwnika, takie jak pieczęć techniki, że sharingan zapamiętuje przeciwnika. Z tych rzeczy robi użytkownik może wykonać akcję, zanim przeciwnik, ewentualnie za pomocą genjutsu Sharingana zmylić lub opóźnić je. Tak jak w przypadku innych genjutsu, oddanych przez genjutsu Sharingana są w stanie pokonać przeciwnika, powodując paraliż, odtwarzając wspomnienia kogoś innego poprzez genjutsu lub stworzenie różnych złudzeń oszukując kogoś albo torturować osobę. Siła iluzji Sharingana jest zależna od wiedzy użytkownika i umiejętności z realizacją genjutsu. Dwóch użytkowników Sharingana są w stanie uwolnić siebie od innych form genjutsu najpierw za pomocą genjutsu na siebie, co pozwala im na wejście w umysł towarzyszy i uwolnienie z genjutsu. Ponadto rzadziej używany przez klan Uchiha, Sharingan może pozwolić użytkownikowi na bardzo silne i unikalne genjutsu: Izanagi i Izanami, który zmienia lub decyduje o własnym losie. Korzystając z Izanagi, użytkownik może wypływać na rzeczywistość w krótkim okresie czasu, co pozwala na uniknięcie śmierci i przypisania przeznaczenia; mimo, że do wykorzystania tej techniki do jej pełnego zakresu, użytkownik musi mieć DNA zarówno Uchiha i Senju. Izanami, z drugiej strony, to, że przechwytuje ofiarę genjutsu w nieskończonej pętli pominięciem ich pięć zmysłów; ta technika została specjalnie stworzona w celu zwalczania nadużyć kogoś kto by zdolnością Izanagi do zmiany ich przeznaczenia, poprzez zmuszanie ofiary do przeżycia sytuacji w kółko, dopóki nie przyjmuje i nie zaprzestanie korzystania z Izanagi. Obie techniki zostały oznaczone kinjutsu, ponieważ używając powoduje, że oko, które wykonuje Izanagi lub Izanami, aby zamknąć na zawsze. Chociaż Sharingan zużywa czakrę użytkownika podczas aktywacji, ilość czakry, która użytkownik musi wywierać jak tak nieznacznie, że musi utrzymać stale aktywną. W rzeczywistości, Itachi Uchiha mistrzowsko opanował Sharingana, że jest w stanie utrzymać go aktywnie w większości przypadków tylko jeden raz wyłączył go po użyciu Tsukuyomi na Sasuke i Kakashiego, jak Amaterasu do ucieczki od Jiraiyi z powodu wyczerpania. Jednakże, gdy Sharingan przeszczepiono na kogoś innego spoza klanu to czakra znacznie prowadzi do przykrycia, gdy nie jest w użyciu. To wydaje się być obchodzone poprzez nabycie komórki Senju, w celu zwiększenia ich żywotności. Etapy left|thumb|159px|Sasuke zarówno z podstawowym (z prawej) i średnich (z lewej) etapach Sharingana. Moc Sharingana, ze względu na jego powiązanie z przeklętą pieczęcią, jest zarówno błogosławieństwiem, jak i przekleństwem. Przez chwilę, Uchiha widzą potężne emocje wobec kogoś, takich jak miłość, przyjaźń, stres lub emocjonalną utratę cennej osoby powodując, że mózg uwalnia specjalną czakrę, która wpływa na nerwy wzrokowe oczu przekształcając je w Sharingana. Po pierwszej aktywacji, Sharingan może zostać swobodnie używany, choć jest możliwe, Uchiha tracą pamięć w takim przypadku i nie aktywują go przez lata, do momentu siły woli. W przypadku Sharingana najpierw aktywowany przez użytkownika, ma różną liczbę Tomoe wokół centralnej źrenicy, wahająca się między użytkownikami. right|thumb|159px|W pełni dojrzały Sharingan. Władając Sharinganem poprzez nieprzerwane użytkowanie i szkolenie, zmienia swoją dalszą formę, która angażuje się w oczy, aż w pełni dojrzewania ma trzy Tomoe. Jak rozwija się Sharingan, gdy użytkownik uzyskuje zwiększone zdolności pośrednictwem zwiększonego porzucia oka. Na przykład, mogą one przynajmniej skopiować ruchy rąk z jednym Tomoe, przewidywać ruchy osoby i skopiować technik z dwoma i całkowicie skorzystać Sharingan'u, gdy jest w pełni dojrzałe. Z tego, co zauważono znaki, to dōjutsu najwyraźniej "świeci" w ciemności. Zgodnie z nazwą Sharingan i jego formy pochodne wykazały zdolność do wirowania. Pokazano, że osoba budzi ich Mangekyō Sharingana nie w pełni dojrzałego Sharingana, jego Sharingan automatycznie dojrzewja jednocześnie rozwiając Mangekyō Sharingana. Otrzymanie Sharingana Sharingan musi być aktywowany przez użytkownika, gdy są w trudnej sytuacji lub objęte stresem emocjonalnym. Możliwe jest również, aby przeszczepić Sharingana od jednej osoby do drugiej, jak zauważono przypadek Kakashiego Hatake, który otrzymał Sharingana od jego dawnego dawnego towarzysza, Obito Uchiha. Madara Uchiha zauważył, że musi posiadać indywidualnie dwa Sharingany w celu dostosowania się prawdziwego potencjału oka. Sharingan przenosi do spoza Uchiha to, obejmuje oczy z jego opaską aby oszczędzić czakrę podczas odpoczynku przez dłuższy czas po szerokim zastosowaniu w walce. Ponieważ Kakashi zdobył Sharingana od Obito, dzielą tę samą technikę i inne jeszcze łącza do do jednorodzinnego oka i będzie w sranie zobaczyć oko postrzegając co w niektórych przypadkach, chociaż wydaje się być ograniczone do określonego czasu jest również prawdziwe dla odbiorcy. W podobny sposób, Danzō Shimura miał Sharingana zamiast normalnego oka, które zdobył od Shiusiego Uchihy, które trzymał ukryty pod jego bandażami. Danzō posiadł również dziesięć Sharinganów w prawym ramieniu, które były trzymane zamknięte aż nie był potrzebny. Jak również możliwe, przeszczepienie go zwierzętom, a zrobił tak Sharinganem Shuisiego na jego jednego kruku. Jednakże, jeśli Sharingan Uchihy daje ich do innego członka klanu Uchiha, Sharingan może być wyłączony, a zatem nie powinny być objęte masymalnie oszczędza czakrę. Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan jest budzony przez uraz doświadczonego od śmierci osoby, bardzo blisko użytkownika Sharingana. Z użytkownikiem normalnie konieczność świadka lub doświadcza to z pierwszej ręki, Uchiha w historii zabili tych, najbliżej nich w celu przyspieszenia tego procesu. W celu uzyskania Mangekyō Sharingana trzeba poczuć emocje utraty przyjaciela lub rodziny, jak tylko zabija ich lub ogląda śmierć będzie go w stanie aktywować. Różni się ona od zwykłego Sharingana przed jej wygląd, który zmienia kształt pieczęci Tomoe. W przeciwieństwie do Sharingana, wygląd Mangekyō Sharingana różni się od użytkownika do użytkownika z wszystkich znanych z dōjutsu mając oczy, które przypominają odmiany wiatrowskazów; jedna odmiana jest rzadka znana postać jako "Proste Tomoe" (直巴, Choku Tomoe), który wydaje się przyznać płynności obsługi w swoich ruchów podczas walki. right|thumb|159px|Mangekyō Sharingan Itachiego Mangekyō Sharingan daje oczy użytkownikowi zwiększa potęgę do standardowych umiejętności ogólnych Sharingana i dostęp do zaawansowanych technik. Korzystanie z Mangekyō Sharingana obciąża oczy użytkownika i obniża ich wizję, ostatecznie powoduje ślepotę. Można temu zapobiec przez przeszczepienie kolejną parę Mangekyō Sharingana od bliskiej osoby, jak rodzeństwo. Nowo nabyty Mangekyō Sharingan wygląda jak połączenie obu oczów i jest nazwany Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). Uzyskanie Rinnegana To dōjutsu pokazano, że jest w stanie zmienić się w Rinnegana. Zostało to ukazane przez Madarę Uchihę, który zauważył, że po roku nabycia DNA Hashiramy Senju w Dolinie Końca i zintegrował DNA do swoich ran, dōjutsu budzi się będąc bliski śmierci. Ta informacja została napisana pozór kamiennym pomniku Uchiha znajdujący się w świątyni Naka. Sasuke Uchiha udało się obudzić Rinnegana w lewym oku po nabyciu mocy Hagoromo. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki w trzecim oku zostało wspomniane ma moc Rinnegana. Rinnegan Sasuke wygląda tak samo. Kategoria:Kekkei Genkai